<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>His Undoing by light_ivy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27868590">His Undoing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/light_ivy/pseuds/light_ivy'>light_ivy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Solangelo Angst [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Depressed Nico di Angelo, Jealous Nico di Angelo, M/M, Nico-centric, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:14:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27868590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/light_ivy/pseuds/light_ivy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico reminisced over everything he'd gone through.</p><p>He understands why Will would never love him.</p><p>And he knows that he must do this.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nico di Angelo/Will Solace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Solangelo Angst [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>His Undoing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He supposed they couldn’t see him, upon the mast of the Argo II, and yet he couldn’t help but wonder if they did. The people he went to camp with, could he even call them friends? So happy, so free, laughing and talking, no thought given to himself.<br/>
He couldn’t blame them. He was a depressing son of Hades with tendencies to lash out. Who would want him around?<br/>
He reminisced, over his life experiences. First getting to camp. Losing Bianca. Hating Percy so fucking much because he couldn’t help but love the boy. Watching him get with Annabeth, hiding his emotions.<br/>
He didn’t expect that Percy would ever like someone like him.<br/>
So, he watched.<br/>
Watched as Annabeth and Percy shared a loving kiss after Percy said something obviously stupid.<br/>
He had accepted that that would never be him. And yet, the feelings are still there.<br/>
After the stupid quest, Jason knew of course.<br/>
Jason knew and Jason hadn’t told.<br/>
It has surprised Nico at first, Jason hadn’t taken a liking to him and he had figured he would tell the group without a second thought.<br/>
But, He didn’t.<br/>
Nico was thankful for that.<br/>
Jason seemed to like him a bit more after that quest. Cut him more slack. Be more kind.</p><p>Nico had decided he was going to leave camp near the beginning of the trip. He didn’t belong there.<br/>
They were all happy. He was not.<br/>
He had no close friends and no one who would be there for him. He knew he must leave.</p><p>That was even before he met him.<br/>
Will Solace. </p><p>After Nico spent those three days in the infirmary he realized he felt the way he used to about Percy whenever he looked at Will. Golden boy, son of Appollo.<br/>
Nico had yet again vowed never to let anyone know. Never to let Will know most of all.<br/>
Will would never like someone like him, they were polar opposites.<br/>
This was solidified when he saw him kissing a daughter of Demeter in the forest.<br/>
After that day, he vowed never to feel anything for anyone else.<br/>
And yet, he couldn’t stop.<br/>
He couldn’t stop the stupid feelings from working their way into his dilapidated, rotting brain. He was so overrun with depression most days he didn’t even get out of bed. No one came and checked up on him. Not even Hazel.<br/>
He watched from afar, watched as they went on as if he wasn’t even there. Went on as if he never had even been their friend in the first place. Though, he supposed he wasn’t. He was the creepy son of Hades, no one wanted to be his friend. He was the depressing emo boy who was scared of physical contact. He was gay and born in the 1930s. Of course, no one wanted to be his friend.<br/>
Of course, Will didn’t love him. Never would Will love him.<br/>
He continued to shadow travel, without the knowledge of anyone else. He had no care in the world for his safety. Who would care anyway if he faded? At least his father was in Hades. </p><p>He sat in the shadows as will announced that he was dating the daughter of Demeter. He watched in the shadows as they both grew closer to the group. He watched in the shadows as he was slowly forgotten.<br/>
His love for Will never faded.<br/>
Eventually, he left the camp. Shadow traveled away with some belongings to get on with life.<br/>
He went to school. Lost his virginity. Dated a few guys. And yet, never did his love for Will waver.<br/>
One day he got a wedding invitation.<br/>
Will was getting married.<br/>
Nico didn’t know how they found his apartment. Hazel, he supposed. He also was perplexed as to why they even bothered to invite Nico.<br/>
The spiraling, the invitation, was his tipping point. </p><p>It wasn’t Wills fault, Nico supposed.<br/>
He had never confessed, never made any indication of what was wrong. None of them could have known.<br/>
And as Nico’s Stygian iron sword shed his blood and stole his last breath, he hoped that no one would blame themselves. Because this was Nico’s fault, and his irreversible emotions were his undoing.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>